Forum:Newbie Channel abuse
Newbie Luciana: 'how do you go unconscious lifting weights in a penthouse which keeps healing you as you bench press, and stopping and restarting every time it says you feel a little stronger so that it does not take more than 300 CN per cycle?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 21986XP 12:07 PM (west)> Newbie Kimberly: 'You mess up. And don't stop. Benching grows exponentially more expensive. So it can very quickly knock you the heck out.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22036XP 12:07 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'There are no shields with benching like in workspam' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22036XP 12:07 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'Okay, so how does not messing up and always stopping when it says i feel stronger, and doing it in a penthouse which HEALS YOU ALMOST FASTER THAN THE BRONZE land me unconscious?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22186XP 12:08 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Either Tyr fixed it, or you dun goofed somewhere.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22286XP 12:09 PM (west)> Newbie Kimberly: 'Magical bugs of magic. Or. You goofed.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22386XP 12:10 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'so either Tyr took out the healing part of penthouse workout rooms WHICH WAS PUT THERE SPECIFICALLY TO BE A BONUSor since I didn't mess up at all, OR GO AFK what happened?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22386XP 12:10 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'The penthouse benches weren't put there to abuse healing. The 'bonus' is having your own private place to work out.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22436XP 12:10 PM (west)> newbie How can you get a penthouse? I want my own workout room lol Newbie Xaviuz: 'How can you get a penthouse? I want my own workout room lol' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22486XP 12:11 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'the healing of the penthouses was put there as a bonus so that you could work out longer DERP' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22536XP 12:11 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Umm...not quite, HERP' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22586XP 12:11 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'You have to bid on it like another house, but yeah it sounds like he didn't want people just going to put triggers on' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22586XP 12:11 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'and just letting it go off' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22636XP 12:12 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'I am willing to bet it's part of something like that. Yes I know idle timers, but I still bet it's to disuade something like that' Newbie Xaviuz: 'How do you find them? House list only shows apartments and a few houses.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22736XP 12:12 PM (west)> Newbie Kimberly: 'My assumption. You got moved during the 'reboot' thing, at 5:10 or at noon. And you kept benching. Without your triggers catching it or something.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22736XP 12:12 PM (west)> Newbie Kimberly: 'Top two apartments are penthouses.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22736XP 12:12 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Penthouses are 401 and 402, Xav' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22736XP 12:12 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'CONSIDERING THATS THE EXACT REASON IT WAS FLAGGED AS A HEALING ROOM TERESA YES IT IS DERP' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22786XP 12:13 PM (west)> <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22786XP 12:13 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'I give up. There's no reasoning with you.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22836XP 12:13 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'Yeah there is no reason to get rude' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22836XP 12:13 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Also, caps TOTALLY mean you're right' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22886XP 12:13 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'AN NO DOING IC THINGS FOR OOC REASONS WHOEVER THAT WAS, AND YES, I GIVE UP TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHY WHAT PARTS OF THE GAME CODE WERE PUT IN PLACE TO YOU TERESA' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22886XP 12:13 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'also caps totally mean whoever i'm talking to is wrong and too stupid to listen' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22936XP 12:14 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'I've been playing since before the penthouses went in, Luciana. The healing in that room is a well know, well abused bug. The fact that you can't use it anymore means that, after 6 or so years, it's finally been fixed.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 22936XP 12:14 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'the fact that is was put into penthouses specifically so that people could work out longer means for all those six years you're still an idiot' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23036XP 12:15 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'I do not think it was put in for that. I personally have never seen that stated until right now' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23086XP 12:15 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'I mean I've not heard that at all' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23136XP 12:15 PM (west)> Newbie Jesse: 'Actually Tyr did post that the demon spa and the bronze were the only places that you could heal in sunnydale' Newbie Xaviuz: 'The fact that both of you are assuming the fact that you know what Tyr does and why he does it makes you both idiots. Why not just note him and ask?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23186XP 12:16 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Xavius, you've been watching this. Clearly, that solution is too easy and must be dismissed promptly.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23236XP 12:16 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'The fact that you're dumber than teresa and i'm right makes you a moron' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23236XP 12:16 PM (west)> Newbie Jesse: 'Finally the first intelligent thing said thus far' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23236XP 12:16 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'thank you jesse' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23286XP 12:16 PM (west)> Newbie Jesse: 'I didn't mean you. I meant the noting Tyr' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23286XP 12:16 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'I think we should leave name calling off here' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23286XP 12:16 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'then you're an idiot too' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23336XP 12:17 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'both of you' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23336XP 12:17 PM (west)> Newbie Ivan: 'Would Tyr remove this channel if he saw arguing of this kind?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23386XP 12:17 PM (west)> newbie No, he'd silence the person abusing it. Newbie Xaviuz: 'No, he'd silence the person abusing it.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23436XP 12:17 PM (west)> Newbie Jesse: 'Probably. But then he hasn't gotten rid of aid when people abused that' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23436XP 12:17 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: '^' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23436XP 12:17 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'probably, it should have been removed a long time ago because of people like teresa and xavius' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23436XP 12:17 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Most likely' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23436XP 12:17 PM (west)> newbie Which I have logged the whole conversation and posted it for him. Newbie Xaviuz: 'Which I have logged the whole conversation and posted it for him.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23436XP 12:17 PM (west)> Newbie Jesse: 'Teresa's one of the more helpful characters/players that I've encountered.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23486XP 12:18 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Excuse me? I'm honestly trying to help. YOU'RE THE ONE UP IN ARMS AND ABUSING EVERYONE ELSE YAY CAPS' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23486XP 12:18 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'which is why she's the least helpful huh?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23486XP 12:18 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'Luciana I am not trying to jump on you, but they were trying to respond to your question. I still think name calling should be left off here.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23636XP 12:19 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'You can say no I disagree and you are stupid in another way and not cause this entire spectacle' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23636XP 12:19 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'Braxton, they were not trying to respond to my question, they were trying to say that a bug is how it should be and that the healing, which is there intentionally, was a bug' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23636XP 12:19 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'you being a general you btw' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23636XP 12:19 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'Well I have not heard of that. I think I will say note tyr and let's be adults here and shut up lol' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23736XP 12:19 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Luciana, EVERY room in the Penthouse has healing. Everyone who's rented one knows this. The fact that the benching room also had it was clearly an oversight.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23786XP 12:20 PM (west)> mtalk Yessum Mentor You: 'Yessum' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23836XP 12:20 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'The fact that the workout room has it too was clearly the whole point of having healing in a house to begin with' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23836XP 12:20 PM (west)> <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23836XP 12:20 PM (west)> <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23886XP 12:20 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Uhh, no. Since as well as the penthouses, EVERY RENTED HOUSE has healing.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23886XP 12:20 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'Then the answer is it doesn't heal fast enough to unincap or it was a bug' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23886XP 12:20 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'also yes all houses have healing to some degree' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23886XP 12:20 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'the more expensive ones have better healing rates i believe' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23936XP 12:21 PM (west)> Mentor Makya: 'Yes.. Bipolar.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23936XP 12:21 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'same with shops' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23936XP 12:21 PM (west)> mtalk Now you see why I stopped fuckin' with her? Mentor You: 'Now you see why I stopped fuckin' with her?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23986XP 12:21 PM (west)> Your phone says 'Taylor has entered The Bronze.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 23986XP 12:21 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'whatever you can except the truth or keep lying to me so you can try to be right.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24036XP 12:21 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Excuse me? I think you have it flipped there.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24036XP 12:21 PM (west)> newbie Mudding, no grammar necessary. Newbie Xaviuz: 'Mudding, no grammar necessary.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24086XP 12:22 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'And it's 'accept', not 'except <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24086XP 12:22 PM (west)> newbie I beat you to it teresa Newbie Xaviuz: 'I beat you to it teresa' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24086XP 12:22 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'teresa, you shouldn't think you're no good at it' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24136XP 12:22 PM (west)> Mentor Makya: 'She is the same as my sister just less violent and more hot air though. So it is closer to a 'meh' issue with me sadly.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24136XP 12:22 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'Ok once again I call for us to be adults' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24136XP 12:22 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'exactly, get teresa to shut the fuck up and stop trolling at me' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24186XP 12:22 PM (west)> Newbie Braxton: 'I am speaking to you as well' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24236XP 12:23 PM (west)> Newbie Jesse: 'Luciana... Teresa doesn't troll.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24236XP 12:23 PM (west)> mtalk So If I get one of the more expensive houses would I heal better? Mentor You: 'So If I get one of the more expensive houses would I heal better?' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24236XP 12:23 PM (west)> Newbie Teresa: 'Everyone here would agree, I hope: You're the bigger troll.' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24236XP 12:23 PM (west)> Newbie Luciana: 'then you're trolling too and need to shut the fuck up' <6300/6300CN 0LG 0ST 24236XP 12:23 PM (west)> newbie Yeah, Teresa never trolls. Newbie Xaviuz: 'Yeah, Teresa never trolls.' Newbie Braxton: 'You should note Tyr if no one has answered the question as you want Luciana' Newbie Luciana: 'the victim of trolling is a bigger troll than the trolls who are not victims because they are trolling?' Newbie Braxton: 'and stop calling people names as well' Newbie Luciana: 'stop doing ic things for ooc reasons' Newbie Teresa: 'I'm sorry, who's doing IC things for OOC reasons? I'm asking honestly here' Newbie Braxton: 'I am not doing anything, but how do you know it is for ooc reasons' Newbie Jesse: 'I know pretty much the entire playerbase doesn't do IC things for OOC reasons... well most.' Newbie Xaviuz: 'Wonder if any of the more expensive ones besides the penthouses have weight rooms.' Newbie Luciana: 'you'll find out when they do it to you' Newbie Teresa: 'Just the penthouses and mansion, Xavius.' Newbie Braxton: 'No Xaviuz they dont' Newbie Braxton: 'Then my answer is the same. Note Tyr' Newbie Luciana: 'I know the entire PBase aside from a select few (two to five) does IC things for OOC reasons every day' Newbie Braxton: 'calling people on newbie retarded and saying things like fuck you and basically causing a scene is not going to get any questions answered. If there is a problem please take it to the immortals' Newbie Luciana: 'Oh so it's a scene when I do it to others but it's the right thing to do, back when I respected others and they unwarrantedly did such things to me?' Newbie Braxton: 'I am specifically talking about the name calling and shouting' Newbie Luciana: 'so am i' Newbie Braxton: 'People answered your questions, and you said no' Newbie Luciana: 'that's not what I'm talking about' Newbie Braxton: 'Then you began calling people names. Again if you did not get your answer not the immortals' Newbie Braxton: 'People were just trying to help you, and you call them stupid and trolls for doing so' Newbie Luciana: 'yes, so it's suddenly a bad thing for me to do it, after it had previously happened to me while I had been being respectful, but when it happened to me that was okay?' Newbie Braxton: 'Now I am done and am not going to continue this. I told you how to find out what you need. Also I dont know, or care, what happened earlier. Again note the immortals if there is a problem' Newbie Luciana: 'that's the whole problem. Nobody cares when a newbie comes on and gets oocly abused but when they grow up and return the favor it's a big problem all of a sudden' Newbie Braxton: 'The only abuse I have seen is from you on here. If there is a problem note the immortals' Newbie Braxton: 'you are assuming a lot from what I am saying. Note the immortals.' Mentor Makya: 'You can find a reason IC if you like. Being hunted by the watch or SK while at the gym? ect ect.' Newbie Braxton: 'if someone has abused you, note the immortals' Newbie Braxton: 'if you dont get a question answered note the immortals' Newbie Luciana: 'tried it, nothing was done' Newbie Luciana: 'on both measures' Newbie Xaviuz: 'And, <3 quiet mode.' Newbie Braxton: 'I agree. I think I am going to turn it on soon myself' Newbie Ivan: 'The forums are down?' Newbie Teresa: 'Have been for a few months' Newbie Luciana: 'STFU' Newbie Teresa: 'Why, Luciana? I can't help newbies?' Newbie Xaviuz: 'Ummm, there are forums on the wiki' Newbie Luciana: 'Not a discussion channel' Newbie Xaviuz: 'That's where the new forums are for the most part.' Newbie Jesse: 'You're telling someone who is trying to help someone with a question. and didn't you turn this channel into a discussion Luciana? ' Newbie Braxton: 'Again more abuse from you Luciana ' Newbie Luciana: 'Quit chatting on the newbie channel, as you abuse me for pointing out that it's not a discussion channel, now that you've made me as jaded as you and blame me for your actions' Newbie Braxton: 'I think the problem is a newbie doesn't care what older players say. You cry newbie abuse and I am crying oldie abuse.' Newbie Braxton: 'There are forums on the wiki Ivan, and the official forums have been down a couple of months :)' Newbie Luciana: 'quit chatting on newbie channel and blaming me for your actions' Newbie Ivan: '(Didn't mean to ignite an argument =\ )' Newbie Braxton: 'You are fine to ask questions. I think a forum question is perfectly fine here' Newbie Teresa: 'Ivan, don't worry about it. Just ignore Luciana, like the rest of us should be doing.' Newbie Teresa: 'Any questions are fine hee.' Newbie Teresa: 'here' Newbie Luciana: 'Yeah Ivan, it wasn't your fault they blame me for their choices' Newbie Braxton: 'Luciana I just have to ask. Are you smoking crack?' Newbie Teresa: 'Braxton, now THAT'S a discussion. Please don't pursue that.' Newbie Luciana: 'quit chatting, and now also quit trying to accuse me of drug addiction to help you blame me for what you caused' Newbie Jesse: 'We're not accusing you. We're trying to figure you out. There's a difference' Newbie Braxton: 'I agree. You are poisoning this channel, and it seems like making people afraid to even ask valid questions.' Newbie Luciana: 'it's simple. Your choices made me jaded just now, and now you're all blaming me for what YOU did to me,so quit' Newbie Teresa: 'Luciana, you pipe up and yell at us every time we try to use Newbie for what it's meant to be. Stop it.' Newbie Braxton: 'I did nothing but answer your questions, and state what I see. Which is abuse from you.' Newbie Jesse: 'You ask questions but when we give answers you don't like. You refuse to accept the answer and call us trolls, liars, and other various names. ' Newbie Luciana: 'I pipe up and yell at you when you gang up on my and try to make me feel like some little child you're trying to stuff off in a corner somewhere' This is just something I figured should be posted and looked at by the immortals. I love the newbie channel it is always helpful and a great form of OOC information for people, but I think there should be consequences when shit like this happens. It's a rediculous waste of time and I don't want to turn the channel off in case I have a question or someone has a question I can answer. 07:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Xaviuz Personally, I'd like it if this person was perma silenced from notes and OOC channels. - ZenoMan